


Two guys eating pizza

by CoreData



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, butt lovin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreData/pseuds/CoreData
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rohan and Josuke eat pizza and sexy time ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two guys eating pizza

It had been all Rohan was thinking about lately; that stupid high schooler with that ridiculous pompadour. He NEEDED him out of his head, it was really stopping his work flow of his manga, oh but the experiences he could have if he had that boy. Rohan growled as he threw a pen across the room, bolting up from his chair he stomps off to his bathroom, perhaps a shower could make him feel better?

Thoughts of that ridiculous teen rush through Rohan's head as he slowly scrubs his sculpted chest and stomach, turning to the water he washes the soap from his body and hands. Resting on a seat built into the shower he thumbs an inner thigh, water still cascading down his body. The thoughts of that stupid idiot of a boy running through Rohan's head soon gain a lewd edge, progressively getting dirtier, all the things he could do to that boy, and how he could get Josuke to moan his name, to beg for more and more, to punish him. The thoughts of a writhing Josuke underneath him moaning and begging for more as Rohan teases his body.

Not before long the mangaka's hands wander to his half-erect cock, running a finger over the shaft small jolts of electricity run through his body, letting out a small gasp he tugs at his cock a few times, biting his lower lip, why was he so sensitive today? Was it because of Josuke of all people? The water providing slight lubrication as Rohan speeds up, his foreskin rolling up to the tip before rolling back in a quickened rhythm. Letting out another small moan Rohan teases his heavy balls with his free hand when was the last time he did this?

"J-Josu....Josuke... hah, nng!" a mass of moans escape the man, the stroking of his balls and of his cock soon bring him to his climax; balls tighten as he bucks his hips. White ropes lay rest on his stomach as he pants softly unaware of the name he just moaned.

After his shower Rohan trudges off to his room, pulling on some clothes he wanders back downstairs, nearing the kitchen the doorbell rings several times in succession meaning only one thing; Josuke Higashikata was at there on his patio.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Rohan strides to the door and opens it, half prepared for the the inner embarrassment of just masturbating to this guy and the impending migraine known as Josuke. Turning around the high schooler who'd been lost in thought while he was waiting snapped to attention, thrusting a pizza box towards Rohan "I... I thought we could y'know share this pizza and m-maybe be friends? Rohan's left eyebrow twitches at the action, Rohan thinks for a moment before snatching the pizza box away from the boy "...Only because you brought free food, after we finish you're out on your ass, got it?"

Josuke holds up his arms surrendering "Hey man I just wanna clear up the negative feelings is all, jeez, why d’you gotta be so angry?" Rohan massages the bridge of his nose, a head ache already forming as he walks to the dining room-kitchen combo to eat the pizza "I've told you time and again Higashikata,"Swiftly spinning around once they reach the dinner table Rohan prods Josuke's chest menacingly " I. Don't. Like. People. Especially you, I hate you in fact"

As soon as Rohan finishes the sentence Josuke puffs out his cheeks, sliding into a wooden chair she soon regains his usual attitude "I got this from Tonio's so it'll be good" Rohan raises and eyebrow and snorts "How can you be so sure Higashikata Josuke? I have taste unlike YOU" Josuke shrugs the comment off as he opens the lid and takes a slice out, taking a large bite off of it.

Rohan picks up a slice, studying the topping before taking a hesitant bite, chewing slowly in case something strange was done to the pizza, as soon as he swallows Rohan takes another bite albeit larger, wolfing down the slice quickly "Somethin' wrong Rohan?" the teen questions the famous mangaka in a worried tone, it takes all of Rohan's willpower not to shout that it was the greatest thing he has ever tasted "...it's... alright I GUESS" swiping another slice Rohan takes a voracious bite.

Josuke watches on slowly chewing, the behaviour of the older man rather strange for someone who hates him "uh, you sure you're alright Rohan?" Rohan slows his chewing and swallows before realizing he ate 6 slices within a couple of minutes "...I uh was just hungry...?" the mangaka was unsure of his words after getting over the initial loss of them.

As soon as the pizza both Rohan and Josuke sat back in their respective seats, the tension in the air was thick and noticeable, Josuke clears his throat before asking a vital question "S-so uh... does this clear up some negative feelings?" with the end of the high schooler’s sentence Rohan gulps, wordless before wetting his dry lips. Finally realizing a bud of lust was building up inside of him "...Y-you added some to that pizza didn't you... Higashikata. Why do I feel so hot otherwise?" Rohan gulps again, his face flushed as he bolts up, dashing inside to the living room, obviously rattled and hiding something.

The high schooler strides into the lounge room, confused as to why the great Rohan Kishibe was acting so strangely, had the man lost it? As soon has Rohan had become aware of Josuke's presence in the room he puts his hands in his lap, trying his dandiest to hide the growing bulge in his pants, face flushing over how he could even be in this situation.

Approaching the mangaka Josuke realizes the strange behaviour of Rohan's hands, clueing on slowly. Those lewd thoughts start creeping back into Rohan's thoughts, why now? Why did he find the teen so irresistible and delectable? Oh how Rohan wishes he could just violate Josuke repeatedly, to feel his body quiver and to hear his moans. "G-Get over here... Josuke."

Hesitantly the raven haired boy moves closer and sits on the couch awkwardly, pursing his lips. Rohan inches closer before grabbing him by the chin, turning his face to face his direction, running a thumb over Josuke's beautiful and kissable lips the mangaka gulps once more before leaning forward, pressing his lips against Josuke's softly and nervously much to the teen's utter surprise

Pulling back Rohan smirks "Now tell me that you DIDN'T enjoy that" in which Josuke only replies with stammers before admitting defeat of loving the kiss. Josuke's eyes dart around the room, embarrassed and a little turned on his eyes soon settle back on to a still smirking Rohan who leaned back into the couch, the bulge in his pants rather noticeable to the high schooler.

A flushed Josuke leans towards Rohan, a locks of hair fall from his pompadour he gulps, lust rises up in him, damn, what DID Tonio do to that pizza? Looking up into Rohan's eye he bites his lip, unable to stand how confining his uniform was, he was sure Rohan wouldn't mind him taking off. As Rohan re-adjusts himself awkward perking back to attention as the flushed raven hair boy stands and begins to strip his school uniform away, revealing his toned body.

As the last piece of clothing falls away into a heap on the floor leaving only his silken boxers Rohan re-adjusts his pants, at a loss of words once more "H-how... How should we go uh on...?" it was Josuke's turn to take the lead, his face bright red as he sits on Rohan's lap, pulling him away from the back of the couch to wrap his legs around his body, slowly he begins to grind his ass against the other male's crotch to which causes him to let out a moan "J-Josuke... let me take off... my pants nng!"

Rohan struggles to tug his pants down, finally getting them down the high schooler smiles softly and grinds some more, looking down only to see the famous mangaka was commando "T-to think the great K-Kishibe Rohan went c-c-commando!" causing a slight frown on Rohan's side soon he regains a smirk, cupping Josuke's ass, kneading it with his fingers.

Soon freeing a hand Rohan reaches over to an end table next to the couch, reaching in to pull out a tube of KY jelly, freeing the other hand to uncap the tube, smearing some of the smooth and cool jelly onto a finger. Pulling the dark purple silken boxers down to give himself better access he spreads the cheeks of his soon to be lover, press a lubricated finger against the teen's ass he works the digit in, feeling the warm pulsating walls tighten up slightly "Could it be... that you've used this 'place' before, Josuke?" Rohan grins as the teen blushes a deep red, just as he had hoped, after all... It was just too damn 'cute'

Josuke lets out a few soft moans and pants as the invasive digit teases him, soon widening his up for a second lubed up finger to fit inside, pulling them apart slightly, trying to stretch and relax the boy up so it would be more pleasant for both males. As soon as Rohan finds the teasing sufficient he withdraws his fingers, wiping them on Josuke's boxers, a smirk forms once more as he spreads so KY jelly on his now fully erect cock, lifting the blushing and embarrassed Josuke up to slide his boxers down and to position him "Lower your hips, Higashikata" Josuke complies quickly, lowering his hips gritting his teeth as the tip penetrates him, Rohan lets out a growl, becoming impatient with how slow Josuke was being.

Josuke kicks himself into gear as he relaxes, lowering himself further, letting out a painful moan as the entirety of Rohan's cock filled up his tight inside "D-damn... b-bigger than I thought..." Josuke grits his teeth as Rohan bucks his hips, relishing the pained grunt Josuke gives after all Rohan was being VERY kind to the younger male, not letting his sadistic side get the better of the situation. The raven haired high schooler once more regains his composure, sliding up and down slowly, his pain soon numbing as pleasure overrides both men.

Teeth nip at Josuke's neck, leaving Rohan's mark, claiming the teen as his own. No one can ever have Josuke, he belongs to Rohan. As if the mangaka could give up anyone he conquered, he was far too proud to do such a thing, a moan breaks Rohan away from those thoughts of ownership, Josuke lets out several moves, his prostate being massaged "R... Rohahn! Hah... nnng~" Rohan perks up at the moans, thrusting upwards, panting softly as jolts of pleasure make their way up his spine.

A hand tugs gently at Josuke's dripping cock, the pre-cum dripping and pooling onto Rohan, son becoming the lube for Rohan's pumping and tugging of his lover's twitching length. Both men let out long moans, the thrusting speeding up as a growl rises from Rohan's throat, his climax soon approaching unlike Josuke who stiffens up, letting out a groan as he cums, splattering onto Rohan's toned stomach. The tightening of Josuke tips Rohan over the edge, his cock being milked for all it has, both males pant softly before sharing a small kiss, pulling back as a strand of saliva connects them before breaking as Rohan starts to speak "You're mine now, Josuke"


End file.
